The White Puppy And The Black Cat
by Sophiathefoxtiger
Summary: AU, and Furry, Yuki Mizusawa is your average pup, Johannes? Your average weirdo, and Kyoya? Your Worst Nightmare. Yuki has to join up with his Use–to-be remembered Johannes, because Cats and Dogs don't get along. But suddenly, they seem to have feelings for each other, Will they team up or not?
1. Prolouge

_**Title: The White Puppy and the Black Cat**_

_**Genre: Fantasy / Romance**_

_**Couple: Johannes / Yuki and Kyoya Tategami / Nile **_

_**Summary: AU, and Furry, Yuki Mizusawa is your average pup, Johannes? Your average weirdo, and Kyoya? Your Worst Nightmare. Yuki has to join up with his Use – to- be old bully, Johannes, because Cats and Dogs don't get along. But suddenly, they seem to have feelings for each other, Will they team up or not? **_

_**Rated: T for Yaoi **_

**Childhood**

_Years ago, there was a place called Koma Village, but it is no human place, they were all people with animal DNA and it's not just only Animal DNA, they were Mythological DNA and Legendary DNA, which is Dragons and Unicorns... now in this story, they were over 3 friends years ago... _

"_C'mon Yuki! Were waiting!" The Pegasus boy, Ginga Hagane and his friend that is a Sheep boy Hyoma, were waiting for the Pomeranian Puppy Yuki Mizusawa to come over to his friends._

"_I'm Coming! Wait for me~!" Yuki is in his animal form, which means he was a feral Pomeranian, though, he had a rough time practicing his legs so slow that it will take a minute or two, then_

"_*gasp* YUKI! WATCH OUT!" Yuki turned around and saw a running black cat with yellow eyes and a strange looking hat passing through him,nothing happened. but before that, the puppy looked at the cat's eyes, they are human, the puppy freaked out of the frightening looking cat, "Meow" the cat spoke humanly and passed. _

"_What? I-it's just a cat." Yuki was close to his friends and earned a hug from Ginga. _

"_Wow! You did it!" Ginga just loved the fur on him, then, the Pomeranian transformed back into his normal form,with Pomeranian ears, tail and a mark on his nose that makes him so Anthro like. _

"_Thanks, Ginga, and sorry about the walk, I had a floating knee." _

"_And have you heard of the 'Black Cat'?" Hyoma asked the Puppy. _

"_Yeah, what is it?" _

"_Legend has it that if a cat that is all black passes through you, you get bad luck. Or the bad future!" _

"_What!?" Both the Pegasus and the Puppy asked in unison. _

"_That's just silly! It's just a legend!" _

"_Yeah! Like what Mr. Ginga said!" Yuki agreed _

"_Okay..." _

"_So... Yuki? Can we play without our animal forms?" _

"_yes! We may!" _

_Ginga and Yuki started to play each other while being stared by a black cat nest to a far away tree, who was interested in the Puppy..._

"_Meow~! So his name is Yuki, Huh?" the Black Cat said_

"_I'll remember that... hehe~!" the Black Cat walked away with a smile on his face while strutting away. _

_To Be Continued _

_**Man, that was fun, right? I hope you like it! **_

_**Review Please! **_


	2. A New Beginning

_**Chapter 1, The B-Pit School Of Animal Magic **_

**5 years later **

'Well, were here!' Yuki thought out loud as he walked to the school with a Dark Blue backpack, and what is he wearing is a blue and Dark blue jacket with white trimming and shoulder pads, and wore glasses that lenses are pretty bigger than his sapphire blue eyes, he often has Brown hair with a tuft on the side, his slightly pale skin almost matches his Pomeranian Ears and his fluffy curly tail that is wagging in joy.

He walked to a new school he always wanted to go, **B-Pit School Of Animal Magic,** (B-PSOAM for short) that is a school with lots of magic, food, and stuff, hope he joins up with a person (unlike cats) and make friends!

"Oh My Gosh! This makes me soo~ Happy!" Yuki's Tail wags in excitement and ran to the Gateway, as he entered, they were a lot and a lot of students of a different animal species, Dogs, Cows, Mice and the most of all, _cats._ Anyways~ he met a cow signer* Yelling

"Sign Up! Sign Up! If you want to join you should sign up!" Nobody listens or even signs him, exept Yuki who was listening,

Then, when the Cow guy was going to give up, he heard a voice "W-Wait! I'll do it!" The Cow turned around and saw a Pomeranian boy, he can see that he is happy because of his tail.

"Aaww~! Well ain't ya exited huh?" he leaned over smiling and asked

"What's your name, little one?"

"Yuki Mizusawa."

"Huh, strong name, well, would you sign it for me? Or not? " the cow handled the puppy a sketch board and a pen hanging out.

"Are you crazy? YES! I am!" Yuki grabbed the pen, clicked it and sign the section his name _Yuki Mizusawa _and wrote the species and breed section _Dog, Pomeranian_.

The cow read the sign and said "Wow! Welcome to the **B-Pit School Of Animal Magic! **Where we can have food, Magic, friends and awesome stuff!" he was happy to have a boy signing his name.

" Wow! Arigatou!" he ran into the school until-

"Wait!" the puppy stopped and turned "what is it?" Yuki asked nicely

"you forgot this!" the cow holds up a red collar with a golden bell "it maybe for cats, but it is for all Cats and Dogs so, this bell belongs to beginners, ain't that cool?" Yuki's jaw dropped at the beautiful shade of golden on the bell, then, he shakes his head and he knows that Bell Collars belong to _Cats_, but if he refused, he won't enter, so he has to do what it right, so he said

"Sate Sate, I will do it!" Yuki took the collar and wraps around finding a way to fit in until he heard a _click!_ He let go of it and it was nice and comfy, although the bell seems to ring in pleasure,

"... It's Perfect!"

"Really? Okay! You can go for real this time!" Yuki waved and ran.

"Goodbye! See ya!"

"Bye!" as the Puppy stopped (the bell ringing) and looked at the door, it was long and a bit too wide, to, he opened the door and saw a lot of students, well, they were less crowded than he thought, then, he felt someone touching his bell.

"Wow! You are a Beginner huh, well, welcome!" A Deer– girl spoke.

"AH! Woah! You scared me! Hi~" Yuki almost screamed and silenced that if he did, the whole students will look at him in silence.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, by the way, my name is Madoka Amano!" the girl, Madoka introduced herself, during that, Yuki looked at the collar, it was a Blue Collar with a Platinum Bell,

"Soo...Ms. Madoka? How did you get or earn that collar?"

"Oh, Me? I earned it because I was smart, I was amazing, and also a mechanic! I repair things and they like me for doing that, that's why, oh, and this bell represents a master of something! Like, I am a master of mechanics and-!"

"_Kiwotsukete!"_

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

They saw a flash of red and white flying through the hallway and was heading right against Yuki!

"AH!" Yuki tries to run as fast as he can but his legs are too tired of running so he is pretty slow until-

_BUMP! CRASH! BOOM! _

Those sounds filled up the whole room as the whole students looked at the two of them, Yuki coughed and rubbed his eyes to see, then, he saw familiar red hair, zig-zag eyebrows and it is a Pegasus, wait... could that be...?

"Mr. Ginga?"

The Pegasus moaned in pain, but gets up and open his Golden eyes to see a familiar boy, with brown eyes and fluffy white ears.

"Yuki? Is that you?"

"Uuhh... Yeah?"

The two of them stared at each other remembering of how they met, how they play, and how they separate each other. Then...

"YUKI~!" The Pegasus, Ginga, glomps Yuki down to the floor and huggles him.

"Gah~ ! Mr. Ginga!" Yuki squeaked

"Aaaww~! Cute~!" the deer squealed of cuteness

"Ginga! Are you alright!?" a voice called as they turn around and saw a familiar lavender – haired sheep ...with horns.

"Hyoma!" Yuki and Ginga yelled as the blue – eyed sheep saw them in shock.

"Oh, thank goodness you guys are alright- Hey, is that-?"

"Yup! It's Yuki for real!" the two boys got up and smiled while the puppy was smiling sheepishly

"Wow! Yuki! Look at you! You are so grown up now!" Hyoma was surprised that he can see his old friend all grown up (well... they are happy to see their old friend again)

"haha! Thanks! And your bell..." Yuki looked at their collars, they are not over Madoka's or Yuki's either, they are yellow with a silver bell.

"Oh? These? We aren't beginners or masters... we have them that represents apprentice's. That means we are starting to become masters, like I can do headbutts on wood that split clean!" Hyoma explained

"Yeah, and mine is flying, at least I was getting better this time!" Ginga replied

"Oh. Well... I am a Beginner, I always want to go there as a little pup." Yuki blushed at his memories

"Yeah, and also, before you came, Ginga's my best teammate!" Madoka smiled

Yuki and his old friends (and a new friend, a Deer) talked and group hugged and they didn't realized that they are stalked by a Black Cat, Johannes.

"Hmm... Yuki... that sounds familiar – ah! Yes! As a little kitten! I must remember him!" The Black cat shows himself revealing a weirdo with the same strange hat and his black hair that covers his other eye, he also had tan skin and strange clothing that is heavy.

"Also, Yuki, I am going after you," Johannes pulls the collar off with his hand, revealing a Red Collar with a Golden Bell.

"_I'm Coming With You."_

_**Man! That was awesome! Hope you had fun with it! **_

_**Review please! And I will publish a new chapter! **_


	3. Cats AND Dogs?

_**Chapter 2 – Cats AND Dogs? My butt. **_

_**Man! Yesterday I am celebrating myself that I had finished Metal Fury, also, all SEASONS~! Squee~! So I am now continuing this one **_

**Hallway At Night**

"...so this is where we sleep _and_ go to the restroom, Mr. Ginga?" Yuki the Pomeranian asked the Pegasus boy nodding

"Eeyup! This is our room!" Ginga showed Yuki to an empty room "Well...when I mean 'Our' I mean, this is yours, everybody practices and sleeps in it!"

"Wow! Now I can study in silence?"

"Eeyup!"

"And have a best bud to join!?"

"Uh...Eeyup~!"

"Awesome!"

Yuki entered the house happily since it looked abandoned, he started to clean up and fix the wood and stuff.

"Oookay!" Ginga yawned for his tiredness "Goodnight Yuki."

"Goodnight Mr. Ginga!"

Ginga closed the door leaving Yuki alone behind, so he walked around for something and saw a book, the text said 'Magical Animal Powers Vol. 1'.

Yuki was sure that if only a friend would read it. But he didn't realized he was stalked by that black cat again, but this kitten got bigger, then the black cat walked away past through the door (it's a magic spell) and as the cat standed, it's body starts to glow and shapes into a familiar weirdo.

"Nya Nya Nyaaaa~! Silly Puppy! Too much curiosity doesn't kill me!" The cat boy went back into his room right next to the puppy's room.

Yuki _stretched _his arms and lied on the – _his_ bed and rolled over resting his head on a white pillow, turned off the lamp and closed his eyes. 'I hope it's going to be the best day ever!' and fell asleep leaving the cat stalk him.

**Morning**

_Rrring! Rrring! Rrring!_

Yuki woke up with his ruffled hair and fluffed up fur and looked at his new phone (yes, every room has a phone for messages) and picked it up.

_'Hello? Is Yuki there?' _

"Uhh... Yeah?"

_'Oh Good! Then you had a **friend** to join up!' _that message made Yuki smile in glee.

"I'm On It!"

_'W-w- wait! You haven't know his-' _

the phone hung up.

'_Breed.' _

Yuki ran (and has a map to find the Principal's Office) as fast as he can without any slips (and he was still in his clothes by the way, he slept with them without a blanket)

**Principal's Office **

He arrived at the Office. Then, as he twisted the knob, making the door open, and entered.

"_Hello~? _Mr. Principal?"

"He is out for a vacation." and old grumpy voice interrupted

Yuki 'Hm' and looked around "Hey! Where are you?"

"I'm over here!" Yuki turned his head to the left.

..."NO! Over Here!" Yuki turned and looked down at a small figure, it's a dog, a Grumpy – looking dog with a headband on it's head.

"Oh, you silly! It's just a puppy!" Yuki started to pet it until-

"YOU DARE CALL ME SILLY!? I AM NOT A PUPPY!" The dog can talk! Which made Yuki jump out in surprise.

"...Sorry, my bad,let me introduce myself, my name is Hokuto, Principal Ryo's loyal pet, and whenever he goes somewhere, I will protect this place once and for all... Until Ryo gets back." as the dog, Hokuto, keeps talking, Yuki looked at the portrait that looks like the grown up version of his old friend, Ginga, but except he had a small beard on his chin and had Golden Retriever Dogs ears and Tail.

"Now, as I am saying is, you had a partner to join up with."

"Oh Really? Please! Tell me!"

"But I uh."

"Please?"

"But Yuki-"

"Pretty Please?"

"Yuki, behave yourself"

"Don't make me do this to you"

"Huh? WHA-!?"

All what Hokuto see nothing but big, blue eyes, 'Oh no! Anything but the puppy eyes!'

Hokuto sighed, he held up a small white card. "Alright, but be sure, that he was older and a lot different than you. You join up with..." he read the card with a note.

Yuki was exited 'I hope I will be joining up with that girl! She seems like she is the very first student I meant!'

"...Johannes, The Black Cat."

those words made Yuki stumble like he was weak 'Nooo~! Anything but _Cats!_'

Then, the window sheets shut closed and they can't see a thing, then the puppy felt something furry under his chin, until the sheets are open and the puppy saw a...

"Aaaah!" Yuki Screamed like a little girl while the black cat, Johannes, giggled. "Ha Ha Ha~! Sorry to scare you kitties! I was just having a lot of fun out there! Nyahaha!"

"Mr. Johannes the Cat! I will report you for scaring us! But you two dismissed." Hokuto reported and fell asleep.

Johannes looked at the Puppy, who was scooting away with jaw dropped mouth stuttering and eyes beady for awkwardness. Then, The cat ran into the boy quickly and wrap his arm around his slim body

"So~! Yuki it is right? Then, where is your room? I wanna join, and hang out with you for a while Meow~" Johannes flirted the boy a little, Yuki gulped and suddenly... blushed.

"U-Um Ok – kay. Here's the way to my room." Yuki gulped. Will that cat scratch him like forever until he bleeds? Or will that cat ruin his life? What if he-

"Oh, look, a cat with a dog now that's just boring."

a cold voice interrupted the Pom and the Cat saw a Lion with green hair – More like a mane, had slight tan skin with t-shaped scars on his cheeks to the corner of his blue eyes (with a blue collar with a Platinum bell) and his bull friend (with a Yellow collar with a silver bell) laugh. **  
**

"Yeah! That puppy would of...uh... have Dog Days! Yeah! Right, Kyoya-pal?" The Bull laughed. "Yeah, you sure are." The Lion sighed.

"Who are these guys?"

"Oh? That's him! Kyoya Tategami and his best friend Benkei the bull." Johannes answered

'Man, I never knew that a cat like him would be so nice... wait? What I have been saying? He maybe pulling a trap!" Yuki sweat dropped a lot.

"What's wrong Yuki? You are sweating. Do you had a fever?"

"Wha- WHA!? Oh no no no no no NO! I am okay! It's just pretty hot in here~! That's why! Hehehe~!" Yuki waved his hand at him like he was having a slight fever.

"No, we had an air conditioner."

'SHOOT.'

"Well... were here~!" Yuki opened the door and is finally in his room... but except with a cat.

"Ya know Yuki, to tell the truth I live in this room for months!" Johannes entered his- no, **Their** Room and holds up the book that Yuki saw "Ah, I remember this book, it was a legendary book. But also let's us cast some spells and stuff, So~ Yuki? Wanna play~?" Johannes spoke and the last part (while on his bed) gave Yuki the creeps. "U- Uh – Um, maybe later OK?"

"Oh No~! I had never been played for years!" Johannes grabbed the puppy's arm and throw him to bed. Yuki was shocked and scared with his hands tied.

"Let's _Play~_"

"NOOOOO~!"

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Man! That was like, over 3 pages! (darn) so I hope to bring some non-graphic rape or lime. Chao!**_


	4. My New Friend Is A Smitten Kitten

_**Hey guuuys~! Guess whaat~? I am now continuing TWPATBC for now on, as long as it's not crappy and stuff. But just so ya know, **_

_**1, I will be continuing and write 'Kittysitting' down so don't worry okay?**_

_**2, Just so you know I choose non – Graphic rape 'cuz it's better and easy, **_

_**3, oh, and at Ch 1 'Sate Sate' means 'Well then' and 'Kiwotsukete' means 'Watch out' :D okay! Here we go!**_

_**Chapter 3: A New Friend**_

"No! Please! N - Not here!"

"Don't w_orry my sweet pup~_ it will end soon~"

"Waaaan~!"

**10 minutes later**

"Aaahh~! That's a relief!" Ginga opened the restroom door and sighed

"That's Great! Hey Yuki? Are you okay?" Hyoma asked and turned to see an exhausted Yuki standing there

Yuki looks totally bad! He looks all wobbly and even his tie is tied in a wrong way and he wore a lily colored undershirt with spaghetti straps that one is loose at his left shoulder along with white short – shorts, no glasses showing one swirly eye and an unexpected beady eye and his ears are drooped down... and kinda messy.

"Y- Yeah~! I'm fine~!" Yuki answered and fainted

"YUKI!" Ginga and Hyoma knead down at the fainted puppy

"We have to take him to the hospital, quick!" Ginga pulled the Rams hand

"Are you sure? Lets check." Hyoma placed his hand on the brunettes forehead, it was pretty warm, too warm. Then he placed his hand on his cheek, it was hot too!

"Yeah, your right Gingy, let's take him to the Hospital!" then, with all of his might he tries to lift up Yuki with his arms since Yuki had such a nice slim body, he's pretty heavy since they had the same strength / weight! So Hyoma placed him down.

"Awww~! It's no use, I can't even lift a brick!" Hyoma pouted like a kid.

Johannes looked at the three of them and wishes that he would lift him up, well, here goes.

"Perhaps, I will!"

"What? You? But aren't you trained to be a ninja?" both Ginga and Hyoma asked in unison.

"Actually, being a Ninja doesn't make me only skillful, but strong!" Johannes answered as he picked up Yuki Bridal style which makes both the Pegasus and the sheep widen their eyes and sweatdroped.

"So, we are heading to the Hospital, huh? I'm on it!" Johannes and the unconscious Yuki disappeared (more like they teleported). Hyoma and Ginga was surprized, Johannes was always like a weirdo, but now, Johannes seems so... nice and loyal.

**Hospital**

They arrived at the front at the Hospital, Johannes still holding Yuki Bridal style, as they entered making a jangle.

"Hello? Johannes?" a silver - haired eagle asked and looked at the puppy in the cats arms.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to him?"

"Uh... I don't know, but it seems like he fainted from a sickness." The cat lied.

Yes, it was a _lie_. The truth about it is that they are in a middle of sex until Yuki asked him to stop and he did, since Yuki asked so nicely, but he will _never_ tell that to anybody.

because he was _his_ and he already marked him as his, but he won't tell anybody THAT too.

"Okay, we will take great care of him." the eagle boy holds the puppy and did the same thing like what Johannes did and took him to the hospital room, Johannes sat at the seat right next to the sickened people sneezing and coughing as he wait for his soon – to – be lover to recover.

**Hospital Room**

Yuki woke up inside a new look in a new room, everything was white and pretty, and he was wearing a patients outfit- wait, is he in a...

"Mhn...where am I?"

"You are in the hospital, Yuki Mizusawa."

Yuki widened his eyes and finds his glasses, he grabbed it and wore it as he saw a tan – skinned eagle boy, a beautiful one, he has golden – eyes and silver long hair that reaches his waist, and he has some feather tufts sticking out at the sides of his head, tail feathers and wings. (you can imagine a beak, like a cute beak I mean!)

"Oh, and just so you know, my name is Tsubasa Otori, an awarded along with my friend Yu Tendo, he is the one that gives you that outfit."

"and one question, I am not a gentlemen, but-"

"Huh?"

"...does this outfit makes me look like I'm Pregnant?" Yuki blushed at the question.

"No, you look cute and pretty in that outfit! Hehe!" that's not Tsubasa's as well! It sounded childish and kinda cute, Yuki tilted his head and looked down to see a small bunny with yellow orange blonde hair and wide green eyes resting his arms on Yuki's knees swinging his free legs in the mid – air.

"Oh! And by the way my name's Yu Tendo! I am Tsubasa's apprentice _and_ friend. Glad to meet you!" the bunny, Yu's ear twitch at the words.

"W – Wow! That's great! And by the way, why am I here?"

"Because you had a fever." Tsubasa answered

"Oh! Right-!" Yuki fainted, again.

"Hey~! Yuki~? You alright?" Yu caresses the puppy's cheek gently to wake him up.

"Leave him alone, he needs to recover."

"Aawww~! That's no fun~! Okay..." Yu the Bunny pouted and gets off the patients bed and leaves along with Tsubasa leaving the sleeping Yuki in peace, then, for a strange reason, a tan hand places an ice pack on his forehead, Yuki whimpered but didn't wake up.

"Sweet dreams, _little pup._"

**2 hours later**

Yuki woke up in a coma or something... Oh that's right! Fever. Anyways, before Yuki gets up, he realized an ice pack on his head, hm... that's strange, he pulled it off and gets off still wearing that crummy outfit and moaned from the heat still inside of him, is he ready or what?

"Ah! Yuki! Your awake!" Tsubasa smiled and flutter his wings a little.

"A-Am I _cured _yet?"

"slightly, yes, you may go outside for a while, I'll go and find a treatment for you." Tsubasa pulls out the patients outfit off, showing Yuki's outfit. Good!

"Okay, goodbye Mr. Tsubasa! We will meet again!" Yuki waved and so did his tail wag too and left.

**Outside**

Yuki walks on the roadside reading a book like what _he_ saw in Yuki's new room, a magic book. The puppy trailed his eyes on the words, so he practiced and learned.

"A me no puppy go-"

_Shriieeek! _

"What was that!?" Yuki raised his head to see a big pack of dogs against a brown and orange cat on the other roadside.

"Grrrr~!"

"BARK!"

"Woof!"

"_HISS!_"

The dogs growling at the poor cat hissing to go away, even though dogs don't really like cats, it was up to Yuki. (totally not a person vs self thing,dun like that.)

Yuki reads the book like it was nothing. 'Oh No! A cat!? In trouble? Well... I got this urge to save him but...' Yuki widened his blue eyes as he looked at the pack getting closer to the cat licking their lips-

'OH I COUDN'T RESIST!' Yuki jumped out and ran to the pack interrupting and grabbed the cat (slightly OOC but it was Yuki's thing!) and ran away making the dogs confused.

Yuki panted, the truth is that he loves animals, especially cats, but not when he gets too close, he looked at the green eyes of the poor cat, the cat meowed.

"Oohh~! I know I am a dog, but it looks like you are in trouble, how about some food to eat? You look hungry!"

"Thanks, How about an Egyptian cuisine, please?"

"Huh?"

He can't believe it, that cat _talked! _The cat let himself go from the puppy boy as he began to transform, he was a beautiful girl-no, boy at the back with light tan skin and brown hair with orange on the front that matches his markings on the corner and cheeks of his beautiful green eyes and even he had bangs with orange at the ends trapped in gold rings, he often had an Orange ear at the left and a Brown ear at the right that matches his slightly fluffy brown tail with an orange tip, Yuki had to say he was kinda _cute_.

And he is wearing... a Schoolgirl Outfit!?

"W-Who are Y-You by the way? My name is Yuki, Yuki Mizusawa!"

"My name is Nile, just Nile."

"Oh, well... this is silly, since Cats and Dogs don't rely on each other, but, can we be...?"

"Friends?" Nile turned to the boy

"No way?"

The cat, Nile, widened his eyes in surprise!

"Are you kidding? I would love to!" Nile grasped his hand and hugged him (sometimes I believe that hugging is also a sign of friendship.)

"B-b-b-but I heard that cats want to be alone."

"Yeah, I was like that too. I also want to have friends too."

"Really?"

"Yup. In my country which is Egypt we don't have any friends, so I went to Japan to find some." (Note, he doesn't have down syndrome. I know I should shut up so I will try)

"Oh, then why don't ya come to my school? Its a great place to make friends with!" Yuki grabbed Nile's hand and guides him, though, he was a cat, it seems that Yuki got no instincts kick in. Nile covered his eyes with his hand so he can be surprised when they were-

**B-PSOAM **

"Were here! You can open your eyes!" Nile uncovered his eyes looked up and gasped, it was beautiful, with all these people with a different type and stuff! Yuki and Nile went to the gateway and saw his old buddy again, the cow.

"Oh hey! Yuki! Your back! And is that a friend you had?"

"Well... we just met but, he seems to be lonely, so I invited him here, just so he can have friends! Now, Mr. Nile? Meet the signer, Signer, meet Mr. Nile the Cat!" Yuki spoke, Nile just waved and smiled.

"hehe! Hello! Your kinda cute! Hey, why don't you sign here?" The cow signer showed the cat a writing board, Nile picked up the pen, clicked it and signed his name _Nile _

"well then, welcome to ******B-Pit School Of Animal Magic,** were you can make magic, have some food to eat, and so on, make friends!" The cow handles the cat a red collar with a golden bell.

"wow...pretty...though, I don't know how to wear collars."

"O-Okay, here, let _me_ help!" Yuki grabbed the collar and gently wrapped around the Egyptians soft slim neck and fixes until he heard a _Click!_

Nile looked down at the big bell, he flicks it and makes a gentle jangle making Nile giggle at the ring, and also, the collar is as the same as Yuki's!

"Wow! That collar fits you a cat!"

"Strange." Nile looked at the others collars, they had different colors and different bells. "Why their collars so different?"

"because they had a different rank, like us, the red and golden are for beginners, so if we keep making good things, our collars will level up from beginner to medium to top-rank! So we should go on then!" Yuki walked along with Nile following him and entered school, Yuki smiled at everyone saying hi to him, but he felt two hands resting on his shoulders, Yuki turned and saw a frightened face on Nile making poor meows coming out of his throat.

"That's too many people! Meow~!" Nile shivered, Yuki can tell, it was a little too crowded here.

"Don't worry! We can get through here!"

"B-But what if people...?"

"C' Mon! We can get through here-"

"Oh hey~! What a Sexy babe you are!" that wasn't the two of them's voice at all, it sounded deep, scratchy and messed up.

Nile turned around and saw a Man with white – hair with a red patch at the right with scary yellow eyes and bushy eyebrows and he was a Dragon, those horns and that lizard- like tail and Chinese dragon ears also had a blue collar with a platinum _tag_, anyways, he lifted the cats head and starts flirting with him no, he thinks he is a _girl_ making the puppy shocked as he pulled the cat away put dang! That dragon is strong.

"HEY! Leave him alone, Ryuga!"

"Hm? Who interrupted The Dragon Emporer!?"

It was Kyoya the lion "How about you should leave him alone, can't ya see that he was a beginner?"

The Dragon, Ryuga, looked at the collar, it was red and golden. "Oh, well, I thought he was a -wait WHAT!?"

"He was a boy, Ryuga."

Ryuga facepalmed spoke out a 'Darn!' and storms off, Kyoya walked up to the cat and placed his hand on his hair and messes with it.

"Sorry, boy, that guy Ryuga can be a little bit much of a flirt. So I will leave you two alone for a while." Kyoya starts to walk away, but he forgot one simple thing. The lion turned to the cat and asked "and Hey, what's your name? My name is Kyoya Tategami by the way."

The cat suddenly _blushed_ at the asked "N-Nile. It's Nile. Th-Thank you for saving me!"

the lion tsked and said "I wasn't thinking about saving you, I just told what Ryuga shouldn't."

"Oh."

Nile turned around and follows Yuki upstairs until he felt a hand grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"Just so ya know, Nile, at the cafeteria, why don't ya hang out with me for a while? Maybe we can chat and talk." Kyoya asked as his tail gently wags in thought.

"Oh Sure! Why should I say no? Of course!" Nile smiled

"Mr. Nile! Lets go with it already!"

"Oh Right! I'll be here for awhile!" Nile turned and lets go of Kyoya's making him smile and ran off.

**Yuki and Johannes's Room**

Yuki opened the door and both the two entered the room.

"Aaaahh~! Yuki your back! How is your treatment?" Johannes stretched at the two making Nile jump in surprise.

"AH!"

"Oh, is that a new friend of yours?"

"Well, we just met, but yeah, this is Mr. Nile! He is a cat like you! Except that he was a nicer guy than _you!_" Yuki answered. "Mr. Nile, meet Mr. Johannes!"

Nile looked at Johannes whom waved 'Hi!'. Nile gulped and said "Hi!" then, Nile saw an empty roomed bed so he walked and lied on it. Wow! Sugoi~ so soft! Then Nile went into a sweet nap.

"Wow! Your friend sure is tired."

"Y-Yeah. Your right, maybe he _does_ need a rest. And speaking of." Yuki yawned and scratches his back. "I'm pretty tired too." Yuki turned into his long time animal form which is a white Pomeranian with blue eyes and Brown ears and forehead, the Pom-Pom jumped on the Bed and rests on it. Johannes smiled at the two sleeping together.

As Nile started dreaming about that Lion boy who saved his life, and as Yuki started dreaming of bones, Johannes gets off of bed and turns of the light.

_'Sweet Dreams,Little Ones.'_

_**Wow! This is over like 7 pages long! And I promise that I will continue 'Kittysitting' So have a nice day! **_

_**Review please!**_

_**-Lauren**_


	5. Breakfast And Love Problems

_**Okay, at first I was almost there to the end until my writing thingy ma jig was bein' a son of a gun, so I am still writing here okay? OKAY! So here we go~!**_

_**P.S. I am adding new characters here so I think you will like it ^^ **_

_**Chapter 4 – Arguments and Hanging out **_

Yuki, the puppy still dreaming on the bottom of the bunk bed (Yes, they were at the beginning ^^ sorry about that I forgot what's it called :) that is still dreaming of bones and toys like what a puppy would like, and Nile the cat was still dreaming of that Lion boy Kyoya in his head, until they heard noises coming from the hallway.

"Keep your horn away! Mr!"

"Oh Yeah? Well go and take off your fake wings, freak show!"

"What did you say to me!?"

"I said, take off your wings, freak show!"

"Grrr~! Why you! Let's battle each other!"

"Alright, Let's fight who's Number 1!"

"Yeah! Bring it!"

_Punch, Kick, Fight_

They heard Ginga and someone fighting over and then making literally fighting over so hard that they caused noises over and over and louder and louder! Now that's part of being called 'Rude Awakening' That caused Yuki and Nile to get off the bunk bed leaving the Black Cat Johannes to sleep alone.

The open the door and it came out that Ginga was fighting against someone that is a Unicorn! He had black hair with White highlights with a small red hair thing sticking out of his hair, he often had tan skin and brown eyes (and since they are fighting they are small like wild!) he also wore a heavy green jacket with white hoodie and some black lines on the arm ones, underneath was an orange shirt with a collar on it, Tan less baggy shorts with zig zag black lines at the side and green shoes with white socks. He can tell that he was a Unicorn because of his light green ears, tail and one long horn sticking out of his forehead.

Nile couldn't help but give out a shout "What the heck is going on here!?"

That alone caused them to stop all the fighting and look at the two ponies horse fighting , showing Ginga pulling his hair thing and was going to punch his stomach and kick his groin, the Unicorn pulling his wing and punching his arm.

"You two REALLY need to stop fighting and rest you two!" Yuki looked at Nile's eyes, that's not the shy Nile he wanted, he looks furious and angry, can tell because his eyes are widened and more intimidating.

Ginga gets up first as the boy stared at the catboy slowly widened his eyes back to his innocent mode.

"S- Sorry. I didn't mean to, I couldn't control my temper very well..." Nile looked away and poked his fingerpads against one another, being an innocent person.

"Well... Ookay Your name is Nile, right? my name is Ginga, Ginga Hagane and I am Yuki's old frie-"

"I'm Masamune Kadoya! And I am the Number 1 Unicorn in America around! And Nice to meet you, Kitty!" before that, the Unicorn, Masamune, jumped out and interrupted the chatter to introduce himself. And look closely at the beautiful shocked face at the cat whom named Nile.

"Hey! I was the one to introduce myself!"

'Number 1? that's strange.' Nile thought

"I Know! As Number 1, I introduce myself to a beautiful person, like you~."

Masamune looked at the Pegasus with kinda like a stink eye, then at the last part he looked at Nile with his lustful eyes which made the Cat blush at the response.

Yuki sweatdropped at the scene 'That's so strange, Nile seems like he is even _more_ attractive than other people...'

Ginga gets up patting his knees, his wings followed by flapping his wings on some of his body parts then gets closer to Yuki.

Ginga whispered to Yuki's (you can say 'puppy') ear "No offense, but does Nile always THAT attractive?"

Yuki shrugged.

"Oh." Ginga turned around to see Masamune kneeled down kissing his hand making Nile blush and placed a hand to his mouth.

Ginga broke the two away "Ookay~ why don't you leave us alone for a while, K?" Ginga sheepishly smiled.

"WHAT!? Alright, but just ya know Nile, we will meet again soon!" Masamune jumps to the floor until he hit his 'hooves' and left giving a blow kiss to the cat.

Then, thank goodness that kid was gone for now on! Ginga and Yuki started chatting about how Yuki met Nile in the first place, Yuki explained the whole Nile blushed 'W- why did he do this to me? wait, do I act like a... girl? But I'm a boy! And boys do boy stuff!' Then, he remembered that

Back then, after he blew a blow kiss, he looked at the lower part that is his dark blue short skirt to see a small bulge underneath.

.

..

…

… **What a ****Pervert!**

That memory made Nile blush. Hard. at the small memory and lifts his skirt down and whined a little.

"What's wrong Mr. Nile? You need to go to the bathroom?" Yuki asked

"Wha- Wha? Me? Y-Yeah! I think I should go." Nile headed to the bathroom and was gone for a while.

"Geez, what's wrong with that Girl?"

"Actually Mr. Ginga, he's a _Boy_. He looks like one because of the outfit."

"Oooh."

"I know, right?"

"_Yeah, _Anywho, Let's go to the cafeteria for breakfast _before _were-"

_RIIING!_

**Bathroom**

"Oh No!" Nile finished dressing himself up and head off to the cafeteria

"Late." Ginga got himself depressed, Every Time! Ginga started flying /heading over to the cafeteria Yuki followed by running.

**Cafeteria **

Kyoya sat on the table, a long one with a lot of Noisy students chatting to each other, but what's the most Noisiest was Masamune who was eating and talking with spicy stuff in his mouth.

Kyoya sighed, where oh where could his friends be-?

"Kyoya! Oh I'm glad to see you! I was waiting for you like forever!" It was the Bull, Benkei.

"Oh, hey Benkei! Have you seen Nile out there?"

"Uh, No?" Benkei was sure but 'Who _is _that Nile anyway?'

"Then I guess he should be right he-"

"Kyoya!" That voice rings Kyoya's ears, Lift up his head and saw a familiar_Neko_ (According to the Japanese Kemono, they call all cats, Neko, for cat.)

"Hey! Nile! We haven't chat for a while!" That glad tone made Nile giggle and his bull friend pout for the attention.

"Yeah, it's been a while."

Kyoya pat the seat gently to come over, Nile _nodded_ and sat on and chat for a while. Benkei tried to get Kyoya's attention but it didn't work. Kyoya thought that he could get him something so he told Nile that he's gotta go for a while so he sat out of the seat while Nile waited patiently.

"H-Hey Mr. Nile!" Nile turned around and saw a familiar puppy with white ears and tail.

"Oh hey! Yuki! How're you doing?"

"Well, you know. Looking at the two of you talk to each other?"

"Oooh. Is it bad?"

"Ehehe, No. It's g-"

"Move it Move it! Out of my way, people!"

That voice was Kyoya's! Nile turned and saw Kyoya holding dishes carefully, one on his hands, napkins in his mouth and tries not to slobber and bottles of ketchup and mustard in his tail and was bumping saying "Move it Move it!" again and again and again.

Some people giggle and laughed at the bully who was blushing at the humiliation.

Nile tried not to giggle, but he did, Yuki sweatdropped 'Well... that was humiliating.' and scooted to give Kyoya space.

Kyoya placed the dishes (napkins carefully out of his mouth) on the table and sat down, People still giggling at him.

Nile and Benkei clapped their hands earning a 'Bravo!' Kyoya sheepishly smiled and blushed at Nile's cuteness.

"Well, let's eat my new member!" Kyoya picked up a fork and used the spaghetti and fed himself. Nile, however, looks for food to eat.

"What's the matter Nile?"

"Oh, _I'm_ looking for something... something that originates in Egypt, maybe it wasn't here for a while."

"Oh? Then how about this?"

Kyoya reopened a white package that Kyoya holds and resembled something that is Egyptian which is-

"Wow! Ful! Thank you Kyoya!" Nile was going to eat it with his fork before he earned a

"Anata no Kangei. Nile. Oh, and enjoy your meal." Nile 'hm' ed, what does that mean at first? And started eating.

Kyoya looked at Benkei, he looked a little grumpy at first.

"Hey! Benkei! What the heck are you doing AND giving us that long face? You should be keeping an eye on everyone who took one step closer!" Kyoya commanded

"Oh, really? Uh, sorry about that! I kinda doze off sometimes~ heh heh heeehh~" Benkei snapped out of it and looked around that if one kid gets closer to them, he will guard Kyoya and his soon-to-be friends.

Anyways, back to Yuki's Pov, He was sitting on a seat like what everybody does and eats his bone- like cereal for breakfast (it's still the morning in this story) while Ginga and Hyoma are talking at the other side having some breakfast burgers and yummy salad.

Yuki enjoyed the food, until, Johannes, he made him felt so alive since the first time they met even though their different, A cat and a dog, strange. He doesn't smell funny, or even act strange as they met. But he was kind sometimes and handsome looking. Oh my gosh, does this made him... love him? Oh no, he couldn't be. But he just can't-

"Yuki?" Yuki snapped out of it and looked at Ginga and Hyoma who are looking at him wide eyed.

Yuki nodded and started eating.

At first Yuki and his friends are having some peace until-

"Hi there Kitties! How's it going?" It was Johannes again... and he was sitting next to Yuki blushing.

"Hey! How's it going guys? Look I'm sorry for fighting with you Ginga, just practicing or whatever." and even Masamune was here! sat next to Hyoma placing his back on Hyoma's shoulders sipping his soda, feet on the table and keep chatting over and over again.

" N-Nothing Johannes! We are having some peace here so we-"

"Oh, and I want you to taste test something..."

"Yeah?" Yuki's ears wigging.

"Hold on." Johannes pulled up his bag, unzip the zipper and placed his hand in somewhere in directions, then he found it making a 'Ah Hah!', a dark green glass bottle with the word 'Appletini'.

"What's this?"

"I Dunno, a friend of mine gave me this bottle of something, why don't you try it?"

That question caused Hyoma and Ginga to panic, so they shake their heads rapidly. Besides, Yuki's over 13 and a half!

Nile looked over from the table and saw Yuki and others with a bottle 'What in the world is Yuki trying to drink a piece of alcohol?'

"A, um, Alright, I'll try my best. If I could." Yuki opened the bottle and sniffs, it was stinky and gross, but what about the taste? Oh well, at least Yuki started to give little licks and sips of the liquid until-

_bleh_, he doesn't like it at all, it was apple flavored but with some kind of drug.

Hyoma gets up and spoke In a slight stern voice, but quietly since everyone won't notice them about why did Yuki do this.

"I -I don't wanna- Ugh, I don't feel so good- Urrp!" Yuki fell asleep with his white fluffy ears down.

"Hm, but Hyoma! He didn't mean to! I was! You just got confused a bit!" Johannes again picked up Yuki bridal style and left.

Seeing the whole thing, Nile gasped and fell (kinda like a lady) that made people (even Kyoya and Benkei) around them gasped and got worried.

The people are going to poke him if he's okay until Kyoya interrupted them "I'll do it!"

"B-But Kyoya! I'll go with you!"

"No! I'll do it since he is now my close friend of mine. So wait for us okay?"

"B- B- B- Bull~ Okay." Benkei sat on the seat (whom can't hold on to the bulls weight and crashed over) Glumly with a sad face on him.

"Meh heh heh~ Don't worry Benkei! That big kitty Kyoya huh? Well then, he still likes you so wait for him okay? Besides, if you keep that face he won't be proud." It was Johannes who was still holding Yuki while walking away.

'Your right Johannes, but it's just that I met Kyoya _longer _than you think than that Cat Nile!' it's not that Benkei was Jealous or something, it's just that Kyoya seems so... Dramatic? Romantic? Oh no he can't find a word to say. Something like that when he met Nile. He maybe finding not only friendship, but is it love?

Anyways, we'll have to find out.

**Minutes later... **

Kyoya placed Nile on _his_ bed (which wasn't even lion marked even though he's a lion) in a large room for Pros which is a king sized bed, leaned in and looked at him, at first he seemed to be unconscious, but he looks cute anyway when he sleeps. Then, he couldn't take it, this beginner has to be _his _and _his _alone. But how? Kyoya looked over and saw an abandoned blue and platinum collar on a dresser, a little dirty but who cares? Kyoya gets up and walked to the dresser and turned around, his lion tail grabbing the collar and heads to the boys bathroom, cleaned it until it is squeaky clean as new and heads back to the Pro room, (he couldn't help but feel evil about making him a Pro even though he didn't mean to) gets closer to Nile, takes off the red and golden collar with the Blue and Platinum collar. Now it fits him well! Now, Nile is _his _and _his..._

_Alone._

**Meanwhile**

Johannes walked to the Beginners room and found Nurse Tsubasa and Nurse Yu on the bed sleeping waiting for them.

"Oh, hey Johannes! We are waiting for Yuki if he's alright. But what happened to him exactly?"

"Oh, he drank this bottle my friend gave me that is Appletini. So I gave him a taste test. Just as a friend of mine."

"Grr! Johannes! You can't do that! He must've pasted out from the drug from that called Alcohol."

"Oh, like Sake?"

"Yes, and now we had to take care of him again." The Eagle patted the puppy's head and ears.

"Ehehehe~ no. 'cuz I had to take care of him for a while, I had heard that a little rest cures Alcohol and even brain damage."

"Okay, but be sure that you ARE sure, I'll keep an eye on ya, Yu, were going." Tsubasa turned to the Bunny who was enjoying the comfort.

"Aaaww~ Okayy~ Bye!" and they left leaving Johannes and Yuki alone so Johannes had spend some time to take care of the young pup. He picked up the Book of Spells that they left and tries to find a spell to remove alcohol in his brain and no memory loss. (except the alcohol that makes him forget the moment)

"Darn, I _knew _that my friend was tricking on me!" Johannes whispered out loud and found a spell "Ah Ha!" then, he spoke with words.

"_Drunken Spirits, Go Away,_

_Leave him alone or you will perish, _

_If you made him lose one bit of memory, I will sail you away_

_You will be punished if tis stubborn to you_

_now Begone! Drunken Spirits!"_

Then, the white glow starts to surround on Yuki's brain and starting taking the disease away (Yeah, I know it's silly but I think it would be cool if there's a spell to cast away Drunken people ^^') the white glow freed from the head of the small boy and disappeared along with the alcohol. Yuki's closed eyes twitch and opened, he gets up and looks around and saw Johannes standing there.

"Ah! Your awake! I made a spell to break that drug away which is Alcohol."

"Mn, what just happened? I don't remember, but what I know is the cafeteria, and Nile, and-"

"He was like ya, he fell down after you passed out."

" I wah?"

"Nothing!" Johannes pulled and tucked the blankets up to the puppy's shoulders, the boy looked at Johannes with his blue eyes that shine on yellow.

Johannes whispered "Now rest, it makes you feel better than ever!" Yuki nodded drowsily and fell asleep. Johannes thought that he looks so cute when he sleeps. Johannes, slowly took off Yuki's glasses out of his soft pale face and carefully places it on the desk. Then, he decides to take a Catnap, so he turns into his Feral side (turning into a black cat I mean) and jumped into what Yuki was lying and take a close look one last time, hearing his cute snores, then he felt two arms surrounding him, which is actually Yuki's, and snooze.

'Wait what!? Uumm.. Yuki you can get off of me no-' then, he felt a spark in his head... is he hugging him for... love? No, he couldn't just-

He heard Yuki mumbling wagging his tail through the blanket saying "Mn... Johannes... I... like you... love... you..."

Johannes blushed (even though he's a cat) and snuggled in his arms as Yuki smiled, his ears twitching.

**Goodnight. **

_**Man! That took days to write it. So here's another chapter to you all! **_

_**Review please!**_

_**~ Lauren**_


End file.
